


soft serve

by lambiris



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Fluff, Hugs, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, hyuka takes good care of tyun, just tyunning being tyunning, snuggles, soft very soft, taehyun is a pouty baby, yeonbin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambiris/pseuds/lambiris
Summary: hueningkai takes care taehyun the best.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 68





	soft serve

**Author's Note:**

> tags ^^. just another fluffy fic.

“This is considered kidnapping.”

Indeed, it seemed like so. Try he might, there was no escaping Kai’s hold. At least not without coming out of it unscathed. The larger boy had him in a bridal carry, but his grip was iron tight. Taehyun had already attempted an escape; it did not end well. He’d rather not have a headache on top of throbbing gums.

“It’s called taking care of someone,” Kai retorts cheerily, ever the sunshine. Taehyun scowls, adjusting his clasp around Kai’s neck. Kai is not above threatening to drop Taehyun just to keep him behaved.

Taehyun’s not above making this harder for him either—he does exactly just that. He digs his nails on the younger’s nape. It garners him a whine. “I was only going to go out for a run,” he says.

“At this hour?” Kai asks. They reach their room. Kai gently sets Taehyun down on the plushie-infested bottom bunk.

“I should be saying that to you,” Taehyun says, latching onto Kai’s arm before he could leave. He pulls the younger towards him and grabs a handful of squishy cheeks. “Why are you still awake, you big baby?”

Kai looks at him in disbelief, “It’s one am.”

“Three hours past your bedtime,” Taehyun teases. Kai pokes his side. He recoils, giggling at the pouty face. There’s no riposte; they both know it’s true.

“Still too late for a run,” Kai says with finality, easing Taehyun’s hand off. “And you’re still healing.”

“I know my limits, Kai,” Taehyun says, firm. He can’t help but melt a little, though. It’s the feeling of being cared for—loved.

Kai only smiles, ruffling his hair, “I know you do.”

Kai leaves and returns with two tubs of ice cream and two spoons. Taehyun perks up. He had been rubbing his cheek on Sunbaek’s belly, trying to find comfort on the soft, white fur the same way Kai always did. It did little to soothe the ache.

No matter now, though. When his comfort left the room, he brought back another: ice cream.

“Strawberry?” he asks, then letting out a little cheer at the flash of pink when the younger tips it to confirm.

He digs into the treat, mouth salivating at just how the ice cream folds underneath the silverware. “Soobin-hyung isn’t coming today?”

It’s routine by now, both needing no words, simply maneuvering around each other. Taehyun dangles his legs over the edge while Kai settles at his foot. He situates himself between Taehyun’s parted knees; it gives the older access to hair. Taehyun takes the opportunity, surfing his fingers all over the fluffy, brown waves.

Kai gives a thoughtful hum, “Why?”

“Becau—” he clamps his mouth shut, face heating up. But it’s too late, because the very moment he asked, he was done for.

“I knew it~” Kai sing-songs, “Hyunnie wants a cuddle~”

Taehyun smacks his head, “Idiot.” 

Soobin’s visit is a nightly occurrence. How two six-foot bodies fit on the same bed, Taehyun has no idea. Kai is right, however. He  _ does _ want a ‘cuddle’. If he can’t go out running, he at least wants his boyfriend all to himself tonight.

“Is he?”

“Maybe,” Kai shrugs. 

If that’s the case… “We won’t fit on the bed,” he sighs, flattening himself on the mattress. The coldness of the cup bleeds onto his fingers; droplets drip onto his shirt. He shivers.

“We won’t fit on the bed,” he says again. To prove his point, he tosses a molang off the bed, then a piglet. Still barely any room for large people (including himself, of course). The other, predictably, whines at this. The warmth between his lower legs dissipates as Kai vacates the space to rescue the poor plushies.

“We are,” Kai says, standing over Taehyun now as he puts them back in their places, “you’re tiny.”

Taehyun props himself up on his elbows, offended, “Am not.”

“Are too,” Kai says, smirking as he crawls over Taehyun. He takes the cup from Taehyun, relieving the freezing fingers.

He scoops out pink ice cream, nudging it against the pouty lips, “You’re gonna get tinier if you don’t eat.”

Taehyun raises an eyebrow, playing unimpressed, “You’re trying to bulk me up with  _ ice cream _ ?”

Kai pulls away a little, eyebrows furrowing in thought. The ice cream on the spoon melts, toppling over. A drop hangs threateningly from the edge, putting his white shirt in danger. 

Still, he waits on Kai, spellbound.

He can see the gears turning in Kai’s head—searching for the right word to use. Then, like a lightbulb, his face brightens up, “It’s an appetizer!”

“Dessert,” he corrects. 

Kai’s eyebrows shoot up in realization, “Oh. Right.”

Taehyun snorts. He quickly darts forward, capturing the ice cream before it could stain his clothes. His body did not agree with the sudden movement. He cringes as a bout of throbbing spreads on one side of his face.

Kai’s hand is immediately there, gently caressing his cheek. “Does it hurt much?”

“What do you think?” he snaps and instantly regrets it. Kai doesn’t falter a bit, though. It’s a relief— being able to express his feelings like this to someone without them taking offense. There’s understanding in his eyes; Taehyun feels seen.

“Does this help?” Kai asks, continuing to rub the pads of his fingers across the skin. 

Taehyun lets out a shaky breath, “No, not at all.”

Kai puts the cup away and leans forward. He presses his cheek against Taehyun’s. It’s warm, and soft, and pudgy. Squishier than any plushie on the bed. “How about this?” he asks, rubbing their faces together.

Taehyun laughs, pushing him away, “I’m not Yeonjun-hyung.” 

Kai grins but then comes back to repeat the action. Taehyun lets him. It works like a placebo, taking the pain away with each snuggle. Or perhaps it’s simply because he’s Kai. Taehyun’s balm to every wound.

Kai presses their foreheads together, “Can I kiss you?”. It comes out in a whisper.

Taehyun answers with one. It’s fleeting, light. “Just pecks,” he says, tapping on his swollen cheek as a reminder.

“Good enough for me.”

That was all the warning Taehyun got before being violently smothered with kisses. From his wrist to his neck then to his face—every bit of exposed skin peppered with feather-light kisses. 

He preens at the attention, jerking when the playful smooches land on ticklish spots. Laughter tumbles out of him in waves. Kai easily locks him in place with his weight. He wraps his hands around Kai’s wrists, but it’s all he can do.

The final kiss falls on his lips, this one lasting a second longer than the rest. He frees one hand to ruffle the other’s hair. “You’re such a big puppy.”

The clear-cut sound of three knocks on their wood snaps them back to reality. They both turn towards the door which they’d left open.

Soobin clears his throat, “Am I interrupting something?”

“Hyung!” Kai is stumbling out of the bed before the older man could even finish. Taehyun and Soobin share a knowing look, fond. Taehyun averts his gaze first, still embarrassed at having been caught. 

Soobin raises a plastic bag, “Here, Manager-nim sent this.” He lifts a styrofoam container out—Taehyun doesn’t need to guess what’s inside.

Kai gingerly accepts the food. After getting his fill of belly rub, that is. He points at the remaining container, “That’s for…?”

Soobin sighs exasperatedly but smiling, “Yup. All hands on deck tonight.”

As if on cue, another door slams open, “Soobin!” It’s Yeonjun. Their eldest’s whine for food prompts the leader to roll his eyes. It’s still fond, though. Taehyun and Soobin are similar in that way.

“Coming,” he calls back. He pats Kai’s cheek and turns towards Taehyun, “He’s all yours, Taehyunnie.”

Taehyun steadfastly ignores the smirk that came with the farewell.

They unwrap everything on the floor. There wasn’t much to begin with anyways. Just some drinks and vegetable porridge. The scent isn’t unpleasant. But the stir it wakes in his stomach is a far cry from their usual dinner menu.

“It’s probably still ho—”

Kai flinches, face scrunching— no doubt at the burning sensation.

“Idiot,” Taehyun reproaches.

“I thinghk I burghnt mah toungh.” Barely comprehensible. 

Taehyun rolls his eyes and grabs Kai by the chin. “Open up,” he says. The other follows as told, sticking his tongue out without instruction. Taehyun blows on it gently. The placebo of healing works both ways, you see.

He can feel Kai’s gaze on him. He can feel the twitch of muscles underneath his fingers. So he meets Kai’s eyes and holds him a little tighter. There’s a twinkle of mirth—two, one in each eye—four, reflections of Taehyun’s own.

“Better?”

Kai smiles, “Best.”

They kiss again. Still shallow but deeper than the ones they’ve shared tonight. Their lips mold around each others’ perfectly, knowing where and knowing when. Familiar as a routine, exciting as each minute on stage. 

Kai traces his lips, getting too eager. Taehyun pulls away, tutting as he rubs their noses together, “Not yet.”

Kai complies, but it comes with a childish pout, “I hate that I can’t kiss you.”

Taehyun raises an eyebrow, amused, “You said it was good enough for you.”

“Well, I take that back,” Kai crosses his arms, dramatically facing away with a huff.

“Technically, you’re still kissing me, though.”

“Oh, you know what I mean,” Kai says before pouncing on Taehyun, going straight for his neck. 

Taehyun ends up breathless again as Kai shows him exactly what he means. The hard floor he’s pressed against makes his bones protest, but he’s far too distracted, enamored, by the man caging him in. 

Every inhale is stolen away in gasps. Every exhale is met with a graze of teeth. There’s the occasional bite—never enough to bruise, always hard enough to be felt.The mint-colored onesie is mercilessly scrunched by Taehyun’s scrambling hands; Kai is ruthless.

Kai lets Taehyun breathe after a, in his opinion, very long while. (A very welcome while.) 

Taehyun dazedly lands a kiss on Kai’s cheek as the other sits them both up. Dinner had gone cold. It’s just as well, Taehyun thinks.

“Wanna go running tomorrow?” Kai asks. 

Taehyun is surprised. It quickly morphs into smugness, “Think you can keep up?”

“You underestimate me,” Kai says, wounded as he puts a fist over his chest.

“We’ll see,” Taehyun says with an air of challenge. He pouts when Kai hands him the silverware, pointing at his mouth like a child.

Kai looks at him incredulously, “And you call me a baby.” But he complies, scooping up porridge and feeding him.

Taehyun beams, closing his eyes. He nestles himself to Kai’s side, linking their arms together. His body is growing tired, eyelids getting heavier by the minute. He opens his mouth with every nudge of the spoon against his lips; but after a while, he’s too tired to even just that.

“Come on, you have to finish this,” Kai encourages him with a little shake. Taehyun feels the tug of sleep get even stronger at the sound of his voice. It’s far more appealing than staying awake and having to deal with the constant ache inside his mouth. The anesthesia was fading away.

He groans, squishing his face against Kai’s arm, “This is gonna finish me first.”

There’s a contemplating pause.

“If you want, I can give you a better finish.”

Now  _ that.  _ That has Taehyun cracking one eye open. Kai was already looking at him when he tilts his gaze up. He’s smirking.

Taehyun licks his lips, intrigued, “I’d like that.”

Kai raises the spoonful of porridge, “If you can finish this, that is,” he challenges.

It's all the prompting that he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written while i was in a stress-induced fever. anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
